Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort
by Cloudzi
Summary: Harry finds both new dangers and love as he turns 15 and returns to Hogwarts for 5th Year. Wow! And chapter 6 is up!
1. The Good news

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowlings, not me, so please don't sue me.  
  
Authors Note: Please R/R this! It's my first one and I'd like to know how I did!  
  
Other Note: The setting would be page 735 of The Goblet of Fire, or page 1 of year five.  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort -Part 1  
  
Harry followed his uncle to the car. The ride back to Privet Drive was as silent and boring as his other three years. The greeting in the house was the same as well, Aunt Petunia glaring in disgust at him, Dudley watching TV, only acknowledging Harry with a flick of the eyes. Harry went straight to his room, hauling his heavy trunk all by himself. He sat down on his bed, sighed, and thought, "Yet another boring, pointless, inactive summer holiday. Hopefully the Weasley's will get permission from Dumbledore to let me come stay with them soon."  
  
How very backwards Harry's predictions came to be, starting with what happened one week after his arrival at Privet Drive. It started with a letter from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Due to the current situation involving the return of Lord Voldemort, I feel that you would be safer somewhere in the wizarding world where I can easily get in touch with you and have a guardian I know personally. Therefore, I propose that you stay with my grandniece, Alluna Dumbledore. You will be staying with her in her cottage in Hogsmeade for the remaining time of the summer holiday, and then return to Hogwarts in the fall as ordinarily. I will have a car sent from the ministry on Saturday, June 16th, at 11:00 AM. Please have all of your things ready and waiting.   
  
Sincerely,  
Professor A. Dumbledore  
  
Harry was on the verge of jumping up and down in excitement. "June 16th! June 16th! Only three days away! Finally an almost Dursley-free summer!" When he told the Dursley's at dinner that night, they were glad, but then Uncle Vernon paused.  
  
"Hold on one second. How are you getting out of here? If its anything like what happened last year, the next time I see you I'll..." but he paused once again. Harry smirked at Uncle Vernon.   
  
"You'll do what? You still remember my famous godfather, the murderer? He's around, you know. But you don't have to worry, I'm getting picked up in a car." The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, except for the occasional munch of food.  
  
That night, Harry decided to write to his friends, but since there was only one Hedwig, he could only write to one first. He chose Ron. He told Ron about the miraculous stroke of luck that had occurred to him. He sent Hedwig off into the night, then lay down in his bed and wondered what there was he could do to make three days pass.  
  
It seemed as long as an eternity, but finally June 16th, 10:30 AM, came. He had showered and dressed in his best robes. He wanted to make a good first impression on Miss Dumbledore. He wondered what she looked like, and how she acted. He hoped that she wasn't really old, but it was possible considering how old the Professor seemed to be. Before long, a sleek black ministry car pulled into the driveway. Harry hurried to carry his trunk to the back, but the driver stepped out and offered to do it for him. Harry smiled and nodded, then got in the car. He was surprised to find that Professor McGonagall was already there.   
  
"Hello, Harry. Albus asked me to accompany you and make sure things go smoothly, as he was unavailable today", she said, smiling. Harry nodded. The driver returned and they set off, going unusually fast for a car, and seeming to stretch between, slide around, or just plain jump other cars and traffic jams.   
  
After around an hour of magical driving, the car pulled up in front of a medium sized brick cottage that was located on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Harry immediately got a sense of peace and serenity as he stepped into the yard. Beautiful flowers in every color of the rainbow grew in front of the house. A fountain made of pewter with two singing frogs on top sang a tranquil melody, the sound gurgling because the frogs both had to sing and spit water at the same time. A warm summer breeze floated lazily by, slightly ruffling Harry's spiked black hair. He quickly brushed the spikes back in place and walked up to the front door, McGonagall trailing at his heels. He paused before knocking and looked up at McGonagall. Her smile gave him confidence. He knocked strongly and only had to wait for a few seconds for the door to swing open without a creak. The woman who opened the door was easily recognizable as Professor Dumbledore's relative. She had long, smooth, sun gold blonde hair that fell to her waist and the same twinkling sky blue eyes and friendly face as the Professor. She was in her mid-thirties, Harry guessed, around Sirius's age, and quite attractive too. She smiled brightly as she said, "Hello there! You must be Harry! I'm Alluna." At that, she held out her hand and Harry shook it. "It's a pleasure to have to here for the summer". Then, she turned to Professor McGonagall, who was still at Harry's side. "Minerva! It has been simply ages!" she said while shaking her hand. "Everything was fine on the way here? I'm glad. Come on in, I'll give you a tour of the house!" She smiled again and beckoned them to follow her.   
  
The first room was the living room. Three very comfortable looking blue couches surrounded a coffee table and faced a very nice fireplace. The kitchen was after that, and it looked similar to a muggle kitchen, except nothing had cords. Harry guessed everything was probably powered by magic. The dining room was quite plain. The table held four chairs, and the only other things in the room were a cabinet of antique silverware and a painting of a unicorn, which of course, cantered about in his frame rearing, bucking and neighing playfully. They passed a bathroom and entered the small study, which held a very disorganized desk, two chairs, and a large bookcase. They had gone in a circle and ended up in the foyer where they had started, but this time they went up the stairs there. On the second floor, there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Alluna's room had one of the bathrooms attached to it, so it was private. The other was in between the other two rooms, of the same size. Harry's room had a green color scheme, while the other one was done in pale lavender. When Harry went into his room, he saw his trunk placed neatly at the end of the bed. Looking down at her watch, Professor McGonagall sighed and said, "I must be going. There is much to do these days. See you soon Harry", she said and waved as she walked down the stairs and out the door. Harry could see from out his window the ministry car was still there. McGonagall entered it and it drove off.   
  
"Harry, I really hope you have a good summer here. If you ever need something, just ask. Why don't you unpack and get settled in now, while I make lunch?" she suggested.  
  
"Ok, and thanks so much for having me here, Miss Dumbledore" Harry said appreciatively.  
  
"Miss Dumbledore?" Alluna laughed. "Just call me Alluna". Harry shrugged and nodded. Alluna smiled once more, then turned and went downstairs to the kitchen.   
  
Harry opened his trunk and put all of his clothes in the oak armoire in the corner of the room. He set out his homework papers on the small desk and hung Hedwig's empty cage (she was out delivering a letter to Hermione) on a convenient hook near the other window in Harry's room. Harry sat down at the chair at his desk. He smiled to himself. Could there be a better way to spend the summer he thought? Alluna's really nice, and there's and extra bedroom, so I'm sure someone could come over and spend the night here some time. Just then, he heard Alluna call his name for lunch. He smiled to himself again and went down the dining room.  
  
  
It had been two weeks since he had arrived at Alluna's cottage. Harry was very surprised to find that he and Alluna had become extremely close in such a short time. One of the main reasons behind that was a conversation they had had after dinner one night. It had started out Harry asking Alluna about what her childhood was like. She told him that she had lived with her parents in Michigan of the United States until she was fourteen. She had gone to Houdinian University, a college for advanced magic that was also an elementary magic school, founded by Houdini himself, just before he died. When she was fourteen however, she moved with her parents to London and attended Hogwarts for the last three years. A few years after graduating though, she moved back to the U.S. to return to her old friends, where she got a job as a robe-maker's designer. Right now, she still held the position of a designer, but she was also a co-president of a British robe making company. Harry then asked about her time at Hogwarts. She told him that she had been in Gryffindor, conveniently in the same year as his parents and his parent's friends. Intrigued, Harry asked Alluna what they were like. She described to him that Lily, his mother, had been one of her closest friends. She was Alluna's first friend when she arrived at the school, and had stayed one of her best for the rest of the time she was there. Lily was very kind, a good student, and very popular. She had auburn hair and brilliant green eyes, making her very pretty. Her sweet and fun-loving nature made her very adored. Even though she and James had been dating since third year, she was still sought after, mainly from a boy named Severus Snape, James's biggest rival. (Harry mused to himself that this was probably another reason why Snape hated him so much, because his father had the girl he liked.) James, she said, was, well, James. He was very smart as well, but he used his knowledge to get into mischief rather than study. He was very daring and cunning, two skills that made him very powerful in the school. He could pull off amazing stunts and before the teachers could even start working out who had done it, he had already completely covered his tracks. He was also very good at quidditch. He played for Gryffindor as seeker, just like Harry. That wasn't the only similarity he and Harry had though. She told him that as much as he had probably heard this before, he looked almost exactly like James. There were only small differences, aside from his eyes, which belonged to Lily. Then she carried on about James's three close friends, his gang.  
  
Remus Lupin was one, but Alluna didn't know that much about him, other than the fact she had found out Remus was a werewolf in seventh year. Harry replied that he had met Remus in third year when he taught Defense against the Dark Arts, and that Harry had found out about him being a werewolf too. Next was Peter Pettigrew. He was a nice kid, as far as Alluna could tell, but the sort that just tags along with popular people, Alluna deduced. Last, she said, was Sirius Black. Her voice dropped its happy chirp, and was replaced with bitter sadness. Sirius, she said, was James's closest friend. Their parents had been friends, so they had grown up together. She had looked up at Harry then, and said, " you know how by the time I had gotten there, Lily and James were dating? Well, Sirius and I had the same thing going on between us." Harry was shocked. Sirius had never told him about a girlfriend he had had. Of course there was always something going on when he talked to him, but still, a girlfriend! Alluna continued. She and Sirius had always been close, since she first came to Hogwarts. After they left, James and Lily married immediately, and Sirius and she continued to date. Then, Voldemort killed James and Lily. She had known that Sirius was their secret keeper, and was so upset when that happened. Then, to make matters worse, Sirius seemed to have gone crazy or something (Alluna was in racking sobs by now) and went and killed Peter Pettigrew. He went straight to Azkaban, and she never saw him again. She cried for a few moments, and then said softly to Harry, "Harry, I loved him, I really did. I can't understand why he'd do such an insane thing!" Harry hesitated a moment before asking Alluna a question.  
  
"Alluna? Do you still love him?" Harry asked. Upon Alluna's face was a far away kind of look as she tried to control her tears. "I've been out with a couple other guys since then, but none of them meant anything to me, because I'll never love another man like I loved Sirius," she said forlornly. "So yes, Harry, I still love Sirius Black."   
  
Harry's stomach seemed to be doing gymnastics. He mind raced. "What if I told her about Sirius? She shouldn't be mislead by what she thinks happened! But what if she freaks out! Professor Dumbledore said not to mention it to anyone else.... But this isn't fair for her or Sirius to have her think that!" In the end, Harry couldn't decide what to say, so he just told her he was tired and wanted to go to bed then.   
  
That night, he had a dream. He couldn't see the ground he was standing on, because it was covered in silvery mist. In front of him stood two wells. The one to his right was made of white moonstones that glowed softly. The one on his left was made of reflective black obsidian. Harry walked toward the obsidian well, and looked down into it. Instead of seeing water at the bottom, it was like watching TV. As he watched, he could see Sirius looking amazed and bewildered as Alluna looked at him and started to cry, tears of anguish and pain flowing down her cheeks. Harry backed away from the obsidian well and walked towards the moonstone one. He looked down that one as well, and saw almost the same scene, except for one part. Instead of tears of pain from Alluna, they were tears of joy and happiness. After that, both Alluna and Sirius rushed together in a hard embrace. As Harry looked, he smiled to himself and knew what to tell Alluna when he woke. He turned around, and briefly glimpsed the tail of a phoenix, along with a few notes of its happy song. Harry awoke moments after to find the sun shining warm on his face as he remembered his dream. Later that day, he told Alluna about Sirius being innocent and how Peter was still alive, somewhere scheming with Voldemort. She seemed very relieved and said, " I knew he wouldn't do a thing like that" with a peaceful smile on her face.  
  
So far, Harry had spent most of his time working on his loads of homework and studying for his O.W.L. tests. He wasn't surprised that in one Hermione's many letters, she had been appointed prefect. On the first day of his third week, however, something unusual happened. Harry and Alluna were both sitting in the living room reading when a white snowy owl knocked upon the window. At first, Harry thought it was Hedwig, but as he opened the window, the owl flew right passed him and landed at Alluna's feet. She blinked and looked down with interest and untied the letter tied to its foot. The owl waited patiently as Alluna read the letter and Harry guessed that it wasn't Hedwig after all. Alluna put her hand to her mouth in shock as a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh no!" she whispered frantically. "No!" She tossed the letter onto the couch and fled up to her room, her whole self shaking as she moved. Harry wondered what could be so horrible. He looked at the letter, then the owl, which was still there, and back to the letter. A voice inside him shouted "No Harry! This is none of your business, keep out!", while another said, "it's just a letter. Maybe I can even help if I see what the problem is." The second one got the better of him and he reached over and grabbed the letter.  
  
Dear Aunt Alluna,  
  
I'm sadly informing you of the death that occurred two days ago, June 30th. On that day, a tragic accident happened to my mother, Deionara. She was in the muggle city of Detroit where, while innocently crossing the street, a speeding muggle car raced out and hit her. She died before any mediwizards could come and save her. The funeral is on July 5th, please be there. Also, the Dean of Houdinian has informed me that because I underage I need to live with an appointed guardian. Since you are my godmother, we need to make plans for me. Hope to see you at the funeral.  
  
Love,  
Leah  
  
Harry was surprised. Alluna had never mentioned a goddaughter. He supposed because of her bad reaction, Deionara had been one of Alluna's close friends in the U.S. For the funeral, he thought, Alluna would go to the U.S., and since he was in her care, he would probably tag along. Harry had never even been to a foreign country before, let alone one that was across the ocean. He figured it would be interesting. After about an hour, Alluna returned, looking moderately composed. "Did you read the letter?" she asked Harry. Harry nodded. She sighed. "You'll have to come with me to the funeral, I can't leave you here alone. We'll leave tomorrow. I need to see Leah. Pack a week's worth of stuff, ok?" Harry nodded again and head up to his room.   
  
The next day after breakfast, Harry and Alluna put their luggage on the foyer floor. Harry stood next to the bags while Alluna took an interesting looking golden pencil sort of thing and drew on the ground a circle that surrounded them both and the luggage. "A porta-parate," she said, hold the pencil thing before Harry. "It's a tool to apparate one person who can and one person who cannot, or whatever happens to be in the circle at the time of its activation. Uncle Albus gave it to me for such occasions that both of us would need to go somewhere quickly". She placed the golden pencil exactly in the center of the circle, and it stayed on its tip. She took her wand and placed it where the eraser would have been and said "apparatious multipous!'. Harry blinked as he looked where he was. A small house with an untidy lawn stood before them. He looked at Alluna, who was putting the golden pencil and her wand back in her pocket and picking up her bag. Harry shrugged and followed her example. They stood on the porch while Alluna rang the doorbell. The door opened and a teenage girl of around Harry's age opened it. The girl's eyes were red from crying, and when she saw Alluna she hugged her tightly. "Aunt Alluna! I'm so glad you came! It's been awful!" to which she promptly bursted into fresh tears.   
  
Harry surveyed the girl, who was obviously Leah, from slightly behind and to the right of Alluna. She looked about three inches shorter than he was, making her five foot four. She had blonde hair, but it was very light and fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes, (Harry only got glances of them because most of the time they were shut) were a most unusual color, silver rimmed with navy blue. The first good look he had of them gave him a shock. He'd seen them somewhere before! But where, of course, he had no idea whatsoever. Harry also noticed, with a surprise to himself, that if she didn't look so disgruntled, she'd be the prettiest girl Harry had ever seen, even prettier than Cho Chang. At that time though, she had stepped back from Alluna and seen him. She looked him up and down quickly. The lightest spark of delight glinted in her unusual eyes, and a second later it was gone, but Harry was sure it was there. Alluna had turned to face Harry. "Leah, this is Harry Potter, the boy I'm being guardian this summer. Harry, this is Leah, my goddaughter." Her voice dropped several levels. "Her mother was my best friend here in the U.S." Leah smiled softly and offered her hand, which Harry shook gently. "Hello," he said. His brain however, wanted him to say, "Wow! You're gorgeous!", but he controlled himself. Leah was thinking about the same thing. "What luck! I might spend the rest of my summer with a hottie!" but she was forced to remember why they were here, and that kept her calm. Even Alluna was thinking. "Wouldn't they make a cute couple?"  
  
  
  
  
I hope that was a good enough ending for the first part of "Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort". I know it doesn't have to do with Voldemort yet, but it was already getting too long. Once again, I ask you to please review this and tell me how I did, it's my first one. All suggestions will be considered! Thanx much.  
  
  
In the next episode: Harry becomes "friends" with Leah, housing is decided, and school resumes, with several twists! Dun dun dun! dramatic music See ya next time, folks!  



	2. A New "Friend"

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and other Harry Potter stuff belong to J.K. Rowlings, not me, so please don't sue me.  
  
Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort - Part 2  
  
Author's note: Thank You all for your reviews! I appreciate them all very much. Please continue to review for this one as well. As for Harry not staying with the Dursley's, Professor seemed to have changed his mind and Harry is 5'7'' now because of a unexpected growth spurt ;)  
  
Leah turned back to the house quickly, and Alluna and Harry followed. "I only thought you were coming, Alluna, so I was going to let you have my room and me just sleep on the couch, but I'm not sure what to do now." Alluna nodded. "How about we do that, and Harry, do you mind sleeping on a conjured cot for a couple days?" she asked. "No problem," Harry replied. "All right," Alluna said, pulling out her wand while leading the way to the living room. The couch Harry supposed Leah was sleeping on already had blankets and a pillow, so Alluna conjured one cot with blankets and pillows and put it by the other wall of the room. Harry set his bag by the cot and watched Alluna and Leah go to where her bedroom probably was.   
  
Then went out for dinner that night, to a nice muggle restaurant nearby. Alluna and Leah seemed like they hadn't seen each other for years, the way they talked non-stop. Harry ate in silence as he listened to the incessant chatter. It went on like that until the funeral, where everyone was in sad moods. At the funeral home, the placed was packed. It seemed that Deionara knew a lot of people and they were all here. Harry was tired that night, so he went to bed early. Tomorrow was the last day here, he thought, as he drifted to sleep.  
  
That night, he dreamed again, but it was another Voldemort premonition. They were back in Tom Riddle's house. Voldemort was sitting in his chair, but he was faced away from the fire, so that Harry could see him in full, surveying the death eaters before him.  
  
"You all know how much in disgrace you are for letting Harry Potter escape. However, you may redeem yourselves. There are three ways you may do so. The first of which, is to transfer the dementors onto our side and regain our lost members that are in Azkaban. The second of which, is to recruit creatures of the dark for my army. The third, and most rewardable though, is to find a way to get through Dumbledore's many enchantments and shields of protection on Harry Potter so that I may kill him and his threat to me removed."  
  
One death eater stepped forward. It was Lucius Malfoy. "I promise you, my lord, that I will have the enchantments and shields broken, by this Christmas."  
  
"Let us hope you have, Lucius, let us hope you have," said Voldemort in a cruel, cold voice.  
  
Harry smashed onto the floor from the cot. His scar burned extraordinarily hot, and he clutched it with his hands. He was shivering and drenched in cold sweat. Suddenly, warm, soft arms cradled him.  
  
"Harry! Are you all right?" whispered Leah frightendly. "You were rolling around so violently and then you just fell! I thought you were having a seizure or something!"  
  
Harry rubbed his scar and groaned, "Yeah, I'll be all right. It was just a nightmare.... And Voldemort will probably be able to kill me by Christmas!" he said, the memory of the dream hitting him hard. Seeing Leah's confused face, he explained to her about his Voldemort premonitions. When he finished, Leah looked amazed.  
  
"Wow, that's deep!" she exclaimed softly, not wanting to wake Alluna. At that moment, they realized that Leah still had her arms around Harry. Quickly sitting up, he moved her hands with his, and then held them in between them. He took a deep breath and said, "Leah, I'm really sorry about your mom. And I'm also really sorry that we'll probably not see each other again for a while since me and Alluna have to go back. I'll really miss you and-" but Harry was interrupted.   
  
"Last night, after you went to sleep, we decided that I'm going back with you! The last bedroom at Allan's cottage will be mine and I'm going to attend Hogwarts for my last couple years. Isn't it wonderful?" Harry was speechless. All he could utter was, "really?" to which Leah smiled and nodded. A sudden burst of courage hit him and he hugged her, to which she quickly hugged him back. "I'm so glad," he whispered in her ear. Leah broke their warm embrace and looked at the clock on the wall, which read 1:43 AM. "We should probably get some more sleep," she said to Harry. "Goodnight," she said smiling gently. "Night," Harry replied, and they both crawled back on their separate beds, and both fell into a deep, happy sleep.   
  
The next day went by uneventfully. Leah only packed clothes and her favorite things to come with her: pictures, an old stuffed teddy bear, a conch shell her mother had gotten for her when she was in Jamaica years ago, things like that. She had sent her owl, the snowy white one like Hedwig to Houdinian University with a packet of letters and paraphernalia for her friends there. When she was ready, Harry was a little concerned on how she was going to get there. The porta-parater only moved two people. When he asked this to Alluna, she laughed and replied that here in the U.S., fourteen was the age where one could get an apparating license. Leah had hers and would apparate by herself to the cottage. They returned to the cottage around seven PM and everyone was tired so they all went to bed early.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Alluna suggested that Harry take Leah into Hogsmeade for a tour and such. They both agreed and set off. Harry and Leah spent the whole day there, and had loads of fun together. Leah liked all the stores there, and said there was nothing even close to this anywhere she knew of around her old home. She particularly enjoyed Honeydukes. She was a chocoholic and this place was just right down her street. She spoke with a dreamy sort of voice when she said, "I'll never need to crave chocolate again!"  
  
They ate at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Harry was surprised when he walked in and discovered Hagrid there. Hagrid was pouring over what seemed to be a letter, but he looked up when Harry called to him. "Hello there, Harry," he said cheerfully. Hagrid's eyes turned to Leah and he blinked with curiosity as he looked at her. "And who might yer pretty lady friend be?" he inquired, as he continued to stare hard at Leah's face.  
"This is Leah, my guardian Alluna's goddaughter," Harry explained. Hagrid was still caught up in looking at Leah.   
"You remind me of someone, Leah..." Hagrid trailed slowly. "No, couldn't be, nevermind," he said Hagrid. He snapped back to attention and smiled at Harry. "Would you two like to join me fer lunch?" Harry glanced at Leah, who looked somewhat shaken by Hagrid's scrutinizing stare, but she looked back and nodded.   
"Sure," Harry answered. They had am interesting conversation about the magical creatures that they would be studying this upcoming year. The rest of the day they spent walking around, visiting various places.  
  
On their walk home, Harry's curiosity got the better of him.   
"Leah, what happened to your father?" Leah sighed and hesitated a moment before saying, "actually, I really don't know. Mom told me that when she was younger, she was very raucous and loved to party and travel abroad. On one of her travels, she met the man who was to be my father. She said she stayed with him for a week, but then he said he had urgent business and left, left, never to come back. Nine months later, I came along. She said that her only regret about that relationship was not asking the man's name, otherwise, it had been perfect."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Harry. "It's all right, I never even knew him so I didn't care about him," she said confidently.   
  
The summer continued like that, Harry and Leah becoming closer and closer. Everyday, Harry felt that today would be the day I ask her to be my girlfriend, but he always either chickened out or something popped up in his head that made him feel like they shouldn't be that close, just friends. The only break from that was July 31st, Harry's Birthday. That Saturday, Harry, Leah, and Alluna met up with Ron, George, Fred, Ginny and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry had his first real birthday party. They all bought him nice presents, and the cake at the Leaky Cauldron was the best Harry had ever tasted. When he first introduced Leah to them, they all seemed a little taken back.   
  
Even though he hadn't told a soul about his feelings for Leah, all of his invited friends had a look on their face that said, "Harry, its written all over your face". Ron, Fred, and George had identical mischievous smirks, Hermione had a plainly amused smile, and poor Ginny looked liked she'd just lost a precious possession. After that, everyone asked Leah a lot of questions, especially Hermione. "What's Houdinian like (Hermione)? What's your favorite class (Ron)? What do they teach Houdinian (Hermione)? Do you play quidditch (Fred)? Do American witches play other magical sports (George)? Are there cute guys there (Ginny)? Have you ever done anything with other wizarding schools in America (Hermione)? Leah's favorite class was transfiguration. She didn't play quidditch, but it was available. Instead she was part of a druid ritualistic dance league, that did things like summon rain, storms, fire, plant growth, and other elemental magic. Indeed there were cute wizards there, and she had dated several of them. As for other schools, there were many in the two American continents and they had contests and championships throughout the year for many things. They also had something like the triwizarding cup, but it was called something else and was much bigger because of the many schools that participated in it, but it was only held once every six years, for no particular reason other than tradition. Usually each school made up an all-star team of about a dozen that would go on a dangerous quest, usually held in Asia so no ground would be familiar. The next one would be held next year. After the questions, the conversion went into a typical non-exciting mode.   
  
After eating they went on a walk through Diagon alley. After a few minutes, they approached a dress robe and gowns shop. Bursting with excitement, the four girls, Leah, Hermione, Ginny, and Alluna hurried inside. The boys stopped and all faced Harry.   
  
"So, what's up with you and Leah?" popped Ron casually. Fred and George nodded enthusiastically. Harry hesitated a full minute before replying.   
  
"Well, erm, ah, I'm really not sure. I really like her, even more than Cho, but I'm afraid to ask her out." Harry said nervously, glancing at the store window.   
  
"Hmmm," said George thoughtfully. "Since your not sure that she'll say yes, and you have to live with her for the rest of the summer, then I'd suggest you ask her right when or right before we get to Hogwarts." Fred nodded in agreement. They stood in silence for a while after that, until Fred had another question.  
  
"And how about you, little brother?" Fred said slyly.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ron demanded, but his face was turning a lovely shade of embarrassed red.   
  
"Why, Miss Granger, of course!" George said mischievously. "In your little diary, it must say a thousand times how much you like her?"  
  
"You guys found my JOURNAL, and then READ IT!?" Ron practically shouted at his brothers.   
  
"Well humph, its not that difficult when it's sitting wide open on your desk, now is it?" said Fred pompously. Ron took a few breaths to calm him, but they didn't seem to help. He turned redder.  
  
"For your information," Ron said, barely holding himself in, "Yes, I am going to ask Hermione out this year, so get off it, all right?" Glad for the subject to switch off him, he smiled and said,   
  
"Well, Ron, now that I think about it, you and Herm would be a pretty cute couple..."  
  
Just then, after what Harry was surprised to notice had been an hour, the girls emerged from the shop, all talking and giggling madly as if they had been best friends for years.   
  
"The white one was definitely my favorite, and the blue one you liked looked really good on you, Hermione," said Leah dreamily.   
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied smiling, "You looked great in the white one too. I liked the gold embroidery on it, it was really pretty." The next thing Leah said, she said quietly and directed it at the girls, so Harry and the guys couldn't hear it. It seemed to be a great joke about Alluna because she ran her fingers through her hair and blushed when Leah said it while all the others burst into laughter.   
  
They spent the rest of the day walking and talking through Diagon Alley, here and there going into a shop to browse. When Harry returned to the cottage that night, he laid down in his bed, and the last thought he had before falling asleep was, "the next time I need a happy thought for a patronus, I can think of today..." And with that he fell asleep.  
  
The rest of the summer was basically the same as the beginning. Alluna took Harry and Leah back to Diagon Alley to get things for school when the letters arrived. The only thing different from Leah letter was that it contained another paragraph asking her to go with the first years before sorting, so that she could experience the fun inauguration of Hogwarts. When Harry read that part, he laughed as he thought of the "fun" look the first years had on their faces last year when they drudged into the great hall, soaking wet from the storm. The day finally arrived to go to Hogwarts. He was surprised to find a carriage in front of the cottage was to take him to Hogwarts, not the Hogwarts express, but then he remembered that "duh" he was in Hogsmeade and it would be unnecessary to take the train. They left around 6:30 and it took about a half-hour to get to Hogwarts, so about a minute after they arrived, the Hogwarts Express pulled up. People poured out of the train, but Harry managed to find Ron and Hermione all right. Ron and Hermione greeted Leah warmly and wished her luck to get into Gryffindor. Then, Hagrid called all the first years to him to go to the lake. Leah looked a bit nervous, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave her encouraging smiles and sent her off with Hagrid. Then they hurried into the great hall to wait. When the first years arrived, they all seemed nervous, but very excited. Leah, being fifteen, gianted most of the little eleven year olds, so she was very noticeable. Harry noticed a lot of people were looking at her, and the way the guys his age and older were looking at her made him feel a bit nervous and protective. To Harry, the sorting seemed to take forever to get to Leah, because she was going last. He even forgot to clap for the new Gryffindors.   
  
Finally, Leah's name was called. While she walked slowly up to the stool where the sorting hat lay, Professor Dumbledore, who was calling names this year, explained to everyone why she was so old. He read straight from the parchment of names, "Leah was a former student of the Houdinian College in The United States. Due to an unfortunate accident, she has come to finish of her years here at Hogwarts with us. I happen to know the Dean of the college quite well, so I know all of his students were top notch, no exceptions." He looked up from the parchment and looked out over the tables. "So I'm sure you can all learn something from her and you will make her feel very welcome here." Leah had, by that time, put the sorting hat on her head, but the hat hadn't said anything yet. Finally, it said, "GRYFFINDOR". Harry jumped up from his chair and clapped and whistled loudest of them all. Just then , Leah turned to Professor Dumbledore to thank him for the nice introduction. Leah and the Professor's eyes met, and the Professor's kind, merry face turned that fearsome, icy wizard Harry had seen when he had bursted through the door to stun Barty Crouch (Mad-Eye Moody then) when he had taken Harry right after he used the Port Key to return to Hogwarts last year. A sort of shocked terror was on Leah's face when she back up, cringing away from Professor Dumbledore. The Professor, it had seemed, was over his anger, but he still looked a bit strange. He observed Leah hurry over to where Harry had saved her a seat at the Gryffindor table, with blank eyes. His mind was racing. Harry only wished he knew what Dumbledore was thinking right now. With the same blank look on his face, Dumbledore announced dinner to start, then he hurriedly went to discuss something with some of the other teachers. Harry did think it was a little weird, but he soon forgot about it though, with the fact Leah was in the same house as him. Leah seemed a little jumpy the rest of the night, but the next day, she was fine.   
  
September went by pretty quickly, Harry thought back on. It was October now, and Dumbledore had surprisingly announced that there were to be three balls this year. The first one was coming up on Halloween, the second in Christmas, and the third around Easter. Harry still hadn't asked Leah out, to his own dismay, and refused for anyone else to do it but him. Leah herself, after getting aquatinted with everyone and her new school, was actually handling quite well. She had become quite popular with all the houses, even Slytherin. Finally, when their week vacation for Halloween came, Harry had the courage. He, Ron, Hermione, and Leah were in the library searching for something for a potions assignment. Ron and Hermione had wandered off somewhere, and he and Leah were alone in the same isle. He walked up to Leah, a little bit timidly.   
  
"You found the answer?" Leah said, still looking and flipping through the pages of the book she was holding.  
  
"Umm, no, but there was something I wanted to ask you," Harry said, his hands clasped behind his back, fingers crossed.  
  
"Yeah?" Leah said, looking up with mild interest.  
  
"Umm, will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Harry said clearly, not wanting to have to repeat it again like last time.  
  
  
  
  
Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger this time! What will happen next? Read and find out. Author sneak preview: We will find out why so many people have weird reactions to Leah's eyes! And a bunch of other STUFF! Yay!  
  
P.S. I'm going away for a week, but when I get back I should have the next part written =)  
  



	3. The Answer and the Dream

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated characters do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling and I am not trying to steal anything,  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I owe a HUGE apology to everyone who's put up with me for leaving you hanging for the last four or five months. I don't have a good excuse, I just didn't feel like writing, and I'm SORRY! Please forgive me. Anyway, lets move on.  
  
Authors Other: I'm too lazy to edit, but I changed my mind on what ball this is. There never was a Halloween ball, just a Christmas Ball (which is the one he's asking her to now) and an Easter Ball, and the month now is the beginning of December. Another apology, sorry.  
  
Leah's brilliant silver eyes just seemed to light up to Harry.  
  
"Harry! I…" But then, the shining silver melted into a most dull, sorrowful gray. "Why couldn't you have asked sooner? Like yesterday, when Draco did, before I said yes to him." She turned her shoulder to me and replaced the book she was holding. Harry could see her knuckles were white.  
  
"You're going with MALFOY!? How could you do this to me, go with the worst person in the world! I-"Harry couldn't finish with his raving because Madam Pince, the librarian, interrupted him with her stern voice.  
  
"This is a library young man, not a playground, and your shouting will not be tolerated. Get out at once, or I shall call Mr. Filch to take care of you."  
  
Harry had spun angrily to face Madam Pince, and before he could say another word Leah rushed past him towards the door, nearly hitting Hermione and the way. Hermione gasped, looked over to where Harry was standing red faced, back to the door swinging closed from Leah, and quickly hurried off after Leah. Harry stomped out the other side of the library, and by this time Ron had joined him.   
  
"Didn't go to well, did it? What happened?" Ron said glancing around to see if anyone was nearby as they began to walk down the hall. They were heading towards the common room, but then Harry changed direction and started towards Hagrid's cabin.   
  
"She's going with Malfoy to the dance," Harry said, his voice icy, but much calmer.  
  
"Ouch, I'm sorry Harry," Ron said, remorsefully. "But ugh, why would she go with that slime ball?"  
  
"I dunno." Harry had put his hands in his pockets and hung his head as they began to traverse through the light snow that had just fallen. Hagrid wasn't home, but Fang invited them in and consoled Harry with his happy licks. A half hour later they returned to the common room, where Harry explained his story to everyone there. Of course, when he had finished, Lavender and Parvati started jumping up and down and exclaiming that some prediction of theirs had come true by this happening. Just feeling too tired to cope, Harry retired to his bed, but rest evaded him there as well. He had another dream.  
  
Tom Riddle's house again, and Voldemort with his back towards me. Lucius was there too, just as before. Nagini the snake was coiled around Voldemort's chair, her head lost from sight.  
  
"My lord! I am pleased to tell you I have found a way to lure Potter off the grounds to somewhere where you can kill him. My son used a powerful love potion on Potter's heart's desire to make her fall in love with himself. He and the girl will go to the Christmas dance on December 24th. He shall then pretend to whisk her away against her will to the place off the grounds. Potter, being the noble yet jealous maggot he is will follow them and BAM! No more Potter!"  
  
Harry could see the malice that flashed in Lucius's eyes when he said the last few words.  
  
"Indeed it is a good plan, Lucius, but are you sure it will work? If you fail, the penalty is death you know, and as good a servant you have been to me in the past, it shall all be forgotten if I have not killed Potter that night."   
  
Voldemort's terrifying voice sent chills down Harry's spine. Voldemort would kill him on Christmas Eve, and use Leah to do it.  
  
  
  
Well, how has my rusty quill worked? You never know, I might be in such a good mood right now to write the next part quite soon, and I'm sure REVIEWING this for me would give that notion a good boost ;) 


	4. Cinderella

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. do not belong to me, they belong to JK Rowlings, and I'm not trying to steal anything.  
  
Authors Note: Well, I only got 3 reviews, but I sincerely thank all three of you of the 33 who have read it so far. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
  
It had been a week since Harry's latest nightmare, and still he hadn't told anyone. He was afraid that people wouldn't believe him, as everyone knew he was jealous of Malfoy and saying something like this would just make people think he was a sore loser and trying to get Malfoy back. So he just kept his mouth shut. There was a week and a half left until the dance, and Harry didn't have a date. He had considered not going, but then he figured that there would be nothing to do. While he was yelling at Leah in the library, Ron had been asking Hermione to the dance, and she had said yes, so they were going. Dean was going with Lavender, Seamus was going with Parvati, Ginny with Neville, the twins were going with somebody, and so it seemed, was everyone else. At last, Harry just decided to go alone. Dancing was no fun anyway, he thought to himself.   
  
He had been sitting in the big, overstuffed royal blue chair next to the fire in the Gryffindor common thinking this, but Ron came in and sat down beside him,  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm gonna go to the dance alone though," Harry replied.  
  
"Sounds good. No dancing this time, huh?" Ron said. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Are you ok? You've been acting kinda funny all week," Ron asked, concern in his voice.   
  
"I'm fine, " Harry lied.  
  
"Ok," Ron said, and then turned to face Hermione who had just walked in, books in arms.  
  
"Hey, lets get going on the potions homework. By the way, have you guys seen Leah? She told me she'd meet me here about fifteen minutes ago, but I had to ask about some arithmancy problem, so I had to stay after. " Said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron both shrugged. Hermione frowned and started out on the homework.  
  
Leah, on the other hand, had been on her way to the common room, when she was distracted by a group of seventh years, happily discussing the upcoming ball.  
  
"What are you wearing to the dance Leah?" asked the most popular seventh year girl at Hogwarts, Maria Le'Endle.  
  
"Oh gosh, I don't know! I haven't even thought about that! I gotta get going on that, see you guys later!" she exclaimed. She hurried off towards her common room.   
  
When she arrived, she passed by the study group she was supposed to be at without being noticed and hurried to her dorm. From her traveling chest at the foot of the bed, she pulled out a small sewing kit that had been her mother Deionera's, a few sheets of plain white paper, and a very long, silver embroidered ribbon. Then, she took her wand and began muttering words under her breath. The plain white paper suddenly was transformed into yards and yards of shimmering white gossamer. Smiling to her self, she remembered learning that spell at her old school, back in the U.S.  
  
After enlarging an old but pretty doll of hers to use as a manikin, Leah got started. She began by placing a thick band of the silver embroidery as the piece that would go over her chest and be the main part of the whole dress. Then she used her wand and the sewing kit to begin sewing the many strips of gossamer into layers and layers, creating a lovely opaque effect. When there was enough layers so that one couldn't see through it, she tied the rest into a flowing silvery ribbon in the back. She kept the last shreds of gossamer for ribbons for her hair. She stepped back to admire her work, and bumped into Hermione, who was standing behind her. Hermione had just come in to retrieve a book she thought might help her, but then she saw Leah's dress.  
  
"That's incredible! It's so beautiful! Did you actually make that yourself? I wish I knew how to do something like that!" Hermione babbled on. Leah smiled in pleasure.   
  
"Thanks," Leah said. Just then, she remembered the study group. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I missed the study session, didn't I…"  
  
"Well, we are almost done, but come down and finish up with us," Hermione said kindly. Leah smiled, took the dress off the manikin and put it in her wardrobe, turned the manikin back to a doll and put it away, then walked with Hermione to the door.  
  
"Oh, one thing though. Don't tell anyone about the dress yet. I want to surprise everyone when I wear it at the dance," Leah whispered. Hermione nodded, and they left.  
  
  
It was the day of the dance, and everyone was excited. Harry and the rest of the boys were outside having a wonderful snowball fight, and reminiscing old times. The girls were in their dorm, getting ready. Laughter and shrieks of excitement came from under their door. Finally, the bells tolled 7 o'clock, the opening of the dance floor. Lavender, Parvati and Hermione went down the stairs to greet their dates first. They all waited for Leah's appearance, exclaiming to all it would be a magnificent sight. She finally took her place at the top of the stairs, and everyone in the common room marveled at her dress in wonder. It flowed around her like water, sparkling and shimmering, making her look almost like the queen snow fairy. She floated with unmatched grace down the stairs and out the portrait hole, where Draco was waiting for her. They were truly a majestic pair as the led the procession of Gryffindor couples to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry was speechless when he saw Leah, her glowing whiteness, the purity and sweetness in her left him astounded. Then he saw Draco, and stopped dead. He watched with eyes steadily growing darker as the procession of couples left, and then he was all alone. He spun towards the nearest wall, and in his rage he smashed his fist into it. He repeated it, again and again, venting his fury. He didn't feel the pain. Suddenly, firm hands pulled him back. He twisted around to face Dumbledore, and at his side he recognized a little first year. The room seemed to swim before Harry, and then he passed out.  
  
He awoke in an infirmary bed, the morning sun shining in the window. Blinking in total confusion, he noticed his hand in bandages, and remembered what had happened last night. Then he remembered the nightmare. It hadn't come true! He was still alive! Then, he surveyed that he was not alone in the room. Filling three other beds were Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Leah was not there. Something was wrong, and Harry wanted answers.  
  
  
Authors Note- This is irrelevant, but if anyone here is a Sailor Moon fan, and they know who Princess Serenity is, the dress is supposed to look just like that except silver. Anyway, please review! Luv ya all! 


	5. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: We've heard this before. HP and co is not mine; they belong to Jk Rowlings, thanx.  
  
Author's Note: A special thanx goes out to flower power and striker, who both wrote me especially nice reviews for me when I got home today. Thanx you guys!  
  
  
Harry put on his glasses and was attempting to get out of the infirmary bed when Madam Pomfrey walked in.  
  
"Hold it right there, Potter. You can't leave until I've removed your bandages and made sure you're all healed up," stated Madam Pomfrey. Harry knew better than to argue so he sat back down and held his hands to her. She quickly and efficiently took the wraps off and examined his healthy hands.   
  
"What happened to the other three?" Harry inquired.  
  
"That's beyond my power to tell you, Potter. If you require an answer immediately, I suggest that you speak with Dumbledore. He'll be down here any minute to ask you why you did what you did to your hands anyway, so just wait until then," she replied. Harry nodded, and at that moment Professor Dumbledore strode in.   
  
Seeing Harry in a fine condition, he said, "Harry, come with me to my office with me. Harry jumped up and followed Dumbledore. As he followed Dumbledore, he looked down and noticed his was still in his dress robes. He imagined what people would think if they saw him on the way. After Dumbledore said the password (Pepper Imp), they entered his office and sat down.  
  
"Professor, what happened to Ron, Hermione, and Draco? Why are they in the infirmary?" Harry asked.  
  
"First things first, Harry, why were you beating yourself up last night?" Dumbledore asked, but he a kind of look in his eyes that he already knew.  
  
"Ummm, uhhh, because…" Harry mumbled, head down. He looked up and met Dumbledore's light blue eyes, feeling them search through his mind. "I was jealous of Malfoy. I got so mad; I just couldn't control myself, sir. I'm sorry."  
  
"As I thought. You shouldn't do something as extreme as that though, when something doesn't go your way. You might have ended up seriously hurting yourself or some other innocent person. You should thank little Michael Panders, he was the one who came to alert me, and he saved you from yourself," said Dumbledore reprimanding. Harry nodded.  
  
"About the others, sir?" Harry asked, concern and confusion in his eyes and voice.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "This will probably upset you more, but please try to relax." Harry sat up straight in his chair and stared steadily at Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened," Harry said firmly. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Last night, from what I have so far gotten out of the witnesses, Leah awoke from a love spell Mr. Malfoy. They were outside at the time, and when Leah refused Draco, it seems he forced her to go with him to a location off the campus. Coincidencely, your friends Ron and Hermione were near them at the time Leah refused him, and as Draco left with her, they followed him. They traveled to a nearby lakeside, and it seems Voldemort was there, waiting for them. Except I think it was supposed to be you who followed Draco. When they arrived and Voldemort appeared, he raged about and used the Crucio spell on Draco, Hermione, and Ron, and (I wasn't able to talk to them long last night) then they told me Voldemort was shouting something when he saw Leah, and he took her with him as he apparated."  
  
Harry's face had turned white. Voldemort had hurt his friends and then kidnapped his crush. Just then Fawkes, who must have flown in the window because he had not been there when he had first come in, landed beside him. Fawkes must have recently molted because he looked quite small, like a half grown. The small phoenix looked up at him with grave eyes. Harry sighed.  
  
"What are you going to do next, Professor? To get Leah back?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and then said," Well, I'm not sure. I don't know the exact location Voldemort is using as Head Quarters, so I cannot just go and raid anything."  
  
Harry blinked, and thought for a moment before saying something. "He's at his old house, the Riddle Family's home."  
  
"How do you know, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned curiously.  
  
"I had another nightmare last week, Professor. I knew Voldemort's plan for last night. In the dream, and in all the other dreams, he has been at that house, and said that it was his house in one." Harry said, looking at Fawkes.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and faced Harry. "Thank you Harry. You have just provided a most useful piece of information to me. We can come much closer to finding Leah and destroying Voldemort." Harry nodded. "I think your friends should be awake by now, and we can interrogate them more thoroughly." Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore back to the infirmary. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, McGonagall intercepted them.  
  
"Dumbledore, we have just received word that Lucius Malfoy has been murdered. By Voldemort," McGonagall stated.  
  
"Come with us then, we're going to see him and the other two in the infirmary. We'll tell him then," said Dumbledore.  
  
"That was in my dream last week too," said Harry to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and kept going, now with McGonagall with him in tow.  
  
They arrived at the infirmary and the three were awake. Hermione explained most of the situation.  
  
"Ron and I were out on the terrace, getting some fresh air, when we heard Malfoy and Leah. They were arguing, and then Draco knocked her out and carried her off. We went after him, being her friends and looking out for Harry because we couldn't find him." Then Draco continued.  
  
"I didn't want to. Father said if I didn't do what he said, that bad things would happen to both me and him…" Draco faded off, and Ron took over.  
  
"We followed Draco to the lake, where he stopped. We were on the verge of a fight when you know who appeared. I watched as he glanced around, I guess looking for Harry. Then he saw Leah…" Ron paused and looked to Hermione. She nodded and finished for him.  
  
"I remember Voldemort's words exactly. He appeared right after Leah had awoken. As he looked at us all, he stopped and stared at Leah. In amazement, he cried 'Deionara!' Leah looked at him, and then something dawned on her. She shouted back at Voldemort, 'She was my mother, and you!' Leah by then had begun looking horrified. Voldemort had the strangest look on his face when he answered Leah. 'My daughter…our daughter…' I can't even describe it. Then, he cast a sleep spell on Leah and then used Crucio on us… It was terrible. Just before I passed out, I saw Voldemort pick Leah up and the apparated with her. That's what happened." Hermione finished and took a breath.  
  
Leah was Voldemort's daughter. Leah was Tom Riddle's daughter. She had his eyes. That little knot that had been tugging at the back of Harry's mind was released. That's who her eyes reminded me and Hagrid and Dumbledore of. Tom Riddle.  
  
  
Author's Note: Wicked huh? Stay tuned for the rescue, vanquishing of Voldie, and more. I'm starting to tie up the loose ends, so be ready ; ) By the way, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please. 


	6. Plans

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of Jk Rowlings and Warner Bros. (or whatever is going there).  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I was busy for a while. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
  
Harry stood in the infirmary, starring blankly forward. Leah was Voldemort's daughter? How could that be? Then he remembered. She said she had never known her father. He had a one-night stand (kind of) with her mother and they never saw each other again, and never knew what happened. It made sense, he supposed, but it was just so incredible.  
  
Dumbledore had been scratching his long silver beard deep in thought until now. He broke the empty silence by saying, "I thought so".  
  
Surprised, Harry focused on Dumbledore. "You knew? You knew that Leah was Voldemort's daughter?" Dumbledore nodded at Harry.  
  
"I was 95% sure, and this makes it 100%", said Dumbledore.   
  
Hermione spoke next. "Well, we can't let Voldemort keep her, can we? We have to rescue her!" Ron nodded, while Draco pretended to not be involved.   
  
"I'm glad of your concern for your fellow students, but unfortunately this is going to take a lot of planning. As you all know, Voldemort is a very dangerous person to deal with…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco wasn't listening. Thoughts of the night before echoed in his mind. He'd betrayed her. The one girl he might have really cared for. He put her straight in the hands of Voldemort, the most cruel, evil, terrible thing (he didn't deserve person or guy in Draco's opinion) he'd ever seen. Thoughts of his father coming home, shaking, terrified, showing weakness because he had just come from Voldemort's presence. (A/N: I know he would have only been like one, but roll with me here). Draco wouldn't let that happen. Not to Leah.  
  
  
It was from that moment on, that Draco knew two things. One, that he would not follow his fathers footsteps and become a loathsome servant of Voldemort. Two, he was truly in love with a girl named Leah, and that he would do anything to save her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Kinda short, but I'm supposed to write another chapter to two other stories of mine today. Thanx Kitkat! You reminded me that this story wasn't retired just yet. Also, for those just reading this, yes, I know Leah's real name is Mary Sue, but let me have my fun ;) Oh! And Always Always Always REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
